The Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) is a firmware interface that may offer a limited environment in terms of software infrastructure available to interface with personal computers and other computing devices. With the adoption of the Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) standard to replace or supplement BIOS, new opportunities for software-based differentiation at the firmware level have appeared.